


ram ranch

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter RPF, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Brendon Urie, Diapers, I hate myself, Multi, Scat, TJIS IS A JOKE NSJXHSJ, brandin urine shit kink, frank is kinda just there, i hate brendon urie, idk why i included him tbh, poop, shit kink, this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: brendon slurrie is just chilling watching harry potter when tom felton comes in!!!! find out what happens next!!!
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Everyone, Frank Iero/Brendon Urie, brendon urie/jk rowling, brendon urie/tom felton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	ram ranch

one day brendon slurrie was watching harry potter.

“wow i love this!” he said. suddenly, tom felton burst through the door with a bottle of lube and a 13 inch dildo. brendon gasped. “tom felton what are you doing here!?!?”

“i’m here to pound your asshole baby,” tom replied, slathering the lube on the dildo. just then, someone else burst into the room. it was jk rowing!!!!

jkr immediately tore all her clothing off and brendon instantly came in his diaper. tom felton started pounding into brendon’s mouth and jkr shocked everyone by pulling out her 18 inch cock. they both started fucking brendon (jkr in the ass and tom in the mouth).

“uhh jkrowling~ tom felton~ ah~” brendon moaned moaned. since jkr was fucking him through his diaper, it started to rot off his ass. just then, brendon shit everywhere and everyone moaned. as the warm shit rolled down his thigh, everyone came at the same time. it was like a fucking transphobe orgy!

before she was completely done, jkr bent over and licked the shit off of brendons thighs. just then, tom pulled his monster cock out of brendons mouth and ate some too. as they were both eating brendons shit, frank iero walked in! everyone gasped.

“what the fuck?!?!?” he asked in disbelief. “this is hot.” he joined them and played in brendons shit as well. they all got sick with the covid from the shit and died. rip.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like five minutes i hate myself


End file.
